Sea of bloodred infinity
by 8-Wolke-8
Summary: Die Stille drückte auf ihn, schrie vor Leere, dort wo vorher Träume und Hoffnung gewesen waren und der leiseste Hauch einer Chance zu verstehen. AD/GG


_Sea of blood-red infinity_

Es begann nicht mit zwei gebrochenen Männern in ihren Gefängniszellen, nicht mit Schnee, durchtränkt mit dem Blut von Kindern. Es begann nun einmal nicht mit einer Nation, die sich einem Wahn hingab, nicht mit in ihrer Empathie grausamen Offizieren oder dem Bild einer menschlichen Gottheit in jedem Hausflur.

Es begann vielmehr in dem schmuddeligsten Bar, den man sich in einem Dorf im Norden England nur vorstellen konnte und es gab sehr viele schmuddelige Bars im Norden Englands.

Es war nicht der Anfang aller Dinge gewesen aber Albus Dumbledore hatte in dem Moment, als ihn der junge Mann vor dem Pub auf eine Zigarre und Wein einlud gewusst, dass dies der Beginn von etwas Großem war.

Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, Albus hätte nicht gewusst, wie groß. Als er seinen Blick über das tote Schlachtfeld wandern ließ, musste er sich das eingestehen. Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, dass in jenen idealistischen Visionen, die er geträumt und ausgeträumt hatte, nicht schon mitgeschwungen wäre, was aus ihnen geworden war. Jedes Ideal forderte seinen Preis von jenen, die es nicht erfüllten.

The burning desire  
To live and roam free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me

You're holding my hand  
but you don't understand  
So where I am going,  
you wont be in the end

Es war wohl das zwangsläufige Resultat seiner Gedanken, die so schwer von Stille belastet waren wie die Szenerie, die vor ihm lag, dass er, als er auf die immer noch blonden Haare Gellerts starrte, die nun verschmutzt waren von dem Schnee, in dem sie lagen, die Reflektion der Öllampe wieder sehn konnte. Dass in der Stille Rufen und Stimmen wiederhallten. Trunkenes Lachen mischte sich mit dem Kichern der Kellnerin als Gellert ihr unterm Tisch zwinkernd Trinkgeld zusteckte.

Und Gellerts Stimme, so wie sie ihn das erste Mal in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Ein von freudiger Erregung zitterndes Flüstern: „ Das ist unser Zeitalter, unsere Chance die Welt zum besseren zu wenden, mein Freund."

Albus konnte immer noch den Zigarrenrauch riechen, der aus Gellerts Mund paffte und sich unter der Decke mit dem der anderen Gäste sammelte.

„Wir beide können viel erreichen zusammen."

Gellert beugte sich über den Tisch vor. Albus konnte über den Tabak Gellerts Haare riechen. Im fahlen Licht der Öllampe umrahmten sie sein Gesicht wie flüssige Flammen.

I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
Of dreaming of trying  
the perfect romance

The search of the door,  
to open your mind  
In search of the cure of manking

„Es gibt die bessere Welt, Gellert", antwortete Albus. Er spürte das Verlangen sich ebenfalls vorzulehnen, statt dessen nahm er einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarre. Er hatte noch nie geraucht. Das Gefühl, es jetzt doch zu tun, hatte etwas eigenartig, verwegenes. „Sie will nur gefunden werden. Diese Welt hat sich so oft dem Ungleichgewicht hingegeben aber so muss es nicht weitergehen." Albus warf einen Blick einen Tisch in der Mitte der Taverne, an dem ein Paar der Muggelmänner des Dorfes saßen, offensichtlich sehr angetrunken. Er dachte an die Muggel, die damals Ariana gebrochen hatten und zum ersten Mal empfand er keine Wut. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

„Sie müssen nur verstehen. Wir müssen das erkennen, was wir schon seit Jahrhunderten wissen. Wir müssen sie nur führen; DAS ist der Weg, sie uns gleich zu stellen."

Gellert Grindelwald grinste und nahm einen weiteren Zug an seiner Zigarre.

Er drückte sie aus und hob sein Weinglas an, dessen roter Inhalt in der Dunkelheit, die nur von den gedämpften Lampen durchdrungen wurde, fast schwarz wirkte.

„Auf ein neues Zeitalter", prostete Gellert Albus zu.

Die Gläser stießen klirrend aneinander.

„Auf ein neues Zeitalter!"

Help us were drowning  
So close up inside

Der Albus im Hier und Jetzt sah ebenfalls rot, das fast schwarz war, vor seinen Augen trocknen. Er war so allein, wie man es nur hätte sein können auf einem Feld, bevölkert von Toten und einem Mann, dessen Seele verloren schien.

„Albus, hab dich nicht so! Lass sie mich noch ein Mal sehen!"

Der Angesprochene ließ sich lachend in die Kissen zurücksinken und lehnte sich über seinen Freund.

„Der Zauber ist sehr komplex und kostet mich viel meiner Energie", er begann damit, das Hemd des anderen aufzuknöpfen.

„Aber für Ariana machst du es doch auch jeden Abend."

„Ja aber im Gegensatz zu ihr kannst du rausgehen um dir die Sterne an zu sehen, also warum soll ich sie dir an die Zimmerdecke hexen."

„Weil ich diese ganz besonderen Sterne haben will, nicht aller Leute Sterne, nur deine."

Albus wollte Gellert sagen, dass er darum nicht bitten musste, dass er sie schon längst besaß aber die Worte schafften es nicht über seine Lippen. Anstelle dessen seufzte er.

„Wie wäre es, mein Lieber, wenn ich dir den Zauber einfach sage und du sprichst in selber aus,"

„DEINE Sterne, Albus – nicht meine."

„Aha, und warum nicht unsere Sterne", sagte Albus halb neckend, halb verträumt.

„Unsere Sterene", Gellert schloss die Augen und ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen.

Albus langte nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und er und Gellert umfassten ihn beide und hielten ihn gemeinsam an die Decke.

Ein Sternenhimmel so weit wie der Horizont erschien vor ihren Augen.

Sie lagen lange gemeinsam in der Stille und starrten hinauf auf ihr gemeinsames Utopia, bis Gellert sich neben ihm bewegte und das Bett zum Knarzen brachte.

„das ist wahrer Altruismus, Albus. Wenn wir unsere Größe mit ihnen teilen. Andernfalls sind sie dem Untergang geweiht."

Albus löste seinen Blick vom Sternbild des Zentauren und sah zur Seite, nur um Gellerts geweitete graue Sturmaugen direkt vor sich zu finden.

„Sie haben es selbst erkannt. Sie nennen es „survival of the fittest" . Sie wollen geführt werden."

Im schwachen Licht des Mondes leuchtete Gellerts Lächeln wie eine Kerzenflamme. Albus küsste sanft seine warmen Lippen. Sie schmeckten nach Honig und Sommer und der Tinte, die in seinem Mundwinkel war.

Als Albus den Kuss beendete, legte Gellert ihm eine Hand auf den Hals, an der Stelle, wo man das Blut fließen spüren konnte und schloss die Augen. Albus beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Hauch eines Lächelns um den schmalen Mund seines Begleiters spielte, wie er in Albus Herzschlag zu versinken schien und spürte, wie seine Adern gegen Gellerts Finger pochten.

Das Feld war übersäht von Leichen. Ein Ozean aus Toten.

Direkt neben Gellerts beinah reglosem Körper lag eine weitere Gestalt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die auf Albus gerichtet waren in einem Gesicht umrahmt von zerzaustem, braunen Haar. Die Züge des Jungen waren so kindlich, dass Albus kaum glauben konnte, dass er älter als dreizehn war. Sein Körper war im eigenen Blut getränkt und in dem derer, die um ihn lagen. Sein Blick ging Albus durch Mark und Bein.

Albus zitterte. Seine Knie konnten sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und er ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Aber nicht vor Gellert; vor dem Jungen.

Auf ein Mal sah er, dass aus seinem Mund Blut sickerte, frisches, warmes, _lebendiges_ Blut.

Albus krallte seine Hände in den eisigen Schnee und spürte, wie Schmutz, Blut und Eis sich gleichsam in seine Wunden fraß und sie wie kaltes Feuer brennen ließen. Schnee war nicht geschaffen, um so schmutzig zu sein; er sollte rein sein.

Der Junge war so grausam reglos, trotz des Lebens, dass noch durch seine Adern floss.

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Die Feder flitzte wie verrückt über das Pergament. Albus Schrift wurde für ihn selbst fast unleserlich aber das hatte Gellert noch nie gestört.

_Wir müssen auf dem Festland Europas beginnen. Die Muggel dort sind verunsichert. Es kann uns einen Vorteil verschaffen, der entscheidend sein könnte. _

Die Eule, die den Brief gebracht hatte saß neben Albus Pergament und schien ihn aus wachsamen Augen zu beobachten. Albus unterzeichnete den Brief und wollt ihn ihr grade ans Bein binden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

_P.S.:_

Herzklopfen und zitternde Hände, errötende Wangen und ein kleines Mädchen, mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, um Albus Welt aus den Fugen geraten zu lassen. Er, der immer schon logisch gedacht hatte, der trotzdem alles im Bereich des Möglichen sah, wenn es nur jemanden gab, der es anging, hatte diese beiden Kleinigkeiten keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Es war immer schon der Fehler im Plan gewesen.

I'm searching for Answers,  
not given for free  
your hurting inside,  
is there life within me?

You're holding my hand  
but you don't understand  
you're taking the road  
all alone in the end

Albus hörte Schreie und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die schreckliche Angst, dass es einen neuen Kampf gab. Doch als er keine Flüche hörte, merkte er, dass die Geräusche aus seiner eigenen Kehle kamen. Sein dünner Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und er krallte sich in die zerfetze Uniform des Jungen. Er riss das rote Band mit dem Hakenkreuz von seinem Arm und schleuderte es hinter sich. Ein unschuldiges Kind sollte nicht so gebranntmarkt sterben.

Seine leiser werdenden Schluchzer waren die einzigen Geräusche, die über das Feld hallten, waren das einzige, dass die Stille durchbrach und ausnahmsweise war Albus dankbar. Die Stille drückte auf ihn, schrie vor Leere, dort wo vorher Träume und Hoffnung gewesen waren und der leiseste Hauch einer Chance zu verstehen. Doch es gab nichts zu verstehen. Er fühlte sich genauso hilflos, wie damals, als er vor Ariana gestanden hatte, unfähig ihr Qualen zu lindern. So bewegungsunfähig, dass es schmerzte.

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Es würde keinen Frühling mehr geben für ihn, kein neues Leben, kein frisches Grün.

Albus erschöpfter Körper und Geist musste nicht mehr gegen seinen starken Verstand kämpfen. Er ließ seine Arme nachgeben und baute sich ein Nest im Schnee. Seine Augen blieben geöffnet; er konnte den Anblick dessen, was er sehen würde, wenn er sie geschlossen hätte nicht ertragen.

Während er dalag, starrte er auf Gellerts Hinterkopf und dachte über die perfekte Welt nach ... wie damals.

Why does it rain?

_Gellert, glaubst du an das größere Wohl?_


End file.
